Piecing Back The Sky
by leroalice
Summary: Summary: Monkey D. Luffy once was Sawada Tsunayoshi. After a history of neglect by her parents and bullying from her peers and older twin, she was finally abandoned. She later wakes up in the New World and is saved and adopted by Dragon. What happens when she sets out to be a pirate? And will she still get caught up in the affairs of Vongola a world away? Fem!Luffy aka Fem!Tsuna
1. Prologue

Summary: Monkey D. Luffiana or "Luffy" once was Sawada Tsunayoshi. After a history of neglect by her parents and bullying from her peers and older twin, she was finally abandoned. She later wakes up in the New World and is saved and adopted by Dragon. What happens when she sets out to be a pirate? And will she still get caught up in the affairs of Vongola a world away? Fem!Luffy aka Fem!Tsuna.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! unfortunately.

A/N: This a trial fanfiction since this is the first one I've ever posted. If I get enough positive feedback I will continue the story and post the rest of this chapter.

Prologue

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy hadn't always gone by that name. Once she had been Sawada Tsunayoshi, but that name brought up only memories a pain, of pain, abuse, and neglect from everyone in Namimori that she had once known.

Then one the day she had been abandoned and left to die, she awoke in the New World. She didn't know how or why, but she had been grateful. If she had still been in _that_ place, she would have never met _him_.

That day Monkey D. Dragon had found her. He had saved her from drowning and had nursed her back to health from the fever that she had gotten. And when she had recovered, he didn't dump her in an orphanage, rather he took her in and adopted her even though she severely mistrusted everyone and anyone but animals. After all, she had already lost hope in humanity after how many times her trust had been broken.

It had been slow progress in the beginning, but he never did give up. In the end, it eventually paid off because she warmed up to him and the first time she called him "tou-san" was a memory he forever treasured. Of course, then Garp had to show up.

* * *

Monkey D. Garp was a marine albeit a rather careless one, but he loved his family. When news reached him about a granddaughter of his, he was ecstatic. He always wanted grandchildren but didn't really expect one from Dragon. His son after all was a very wanted man.

The problem, however, was that traveling with the most wanted man in the world wasn't the most safest, especially for a defenseless child. Said child also happened to be a child with severe trust issues, not that he could blame the girl after hearing her story.

If he ever encountered the Sawadas, they would regret hurting his family. Neglecting and abandoning a little girl on top of verbally abusing her? That was something only the lowest of the low did, especially to one's own flesh and blood.

But the problem was that his granddaughter needed a stable environment to live in, so he convinced Dragon to let him take her to Fuschia Village on Dawn Island. After all, his other charge already lived in the forests with Dadan and her bandits there.

* * *

**How was it so far? Remember to comment so I know if I should comment or not and if you want a pairing for a future, let me know. It can be someone from either world. Suggestions for future chapters or events are also welcome and if I like them enough, I'll add them to my story if I continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! unfortunately.

A/N: This is self-betaed so please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please Review too!

Chapter 1

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Gesso Byakuran wasn't such a bad guy at the root of it all.

It's just that being bombarded with the memories of countless parallel selves tended to be too much for a single person to handle and tended to cause a person to go insane.

Actually, for someone in his shoes Byakuran had surprisingly held it together better than what should have been expected.

Then Sawada Tsunayoshi came along in one of the parallel universes, Tsuna who was so kind as to help Byakuran even though Byakuran had killed him in countless alternate realities and a 10 year later alternate reality that the teen had personally witnessed.

After that, the Gesso Famiglia and Byakuran backed up the young Vongola Decimo in most alternate universes.

Now the Gesso Byakuran of Luffy's old world had loved the girl. He was in love with her beliefs, will, and her values that she bore in a number of parallel worlds.

So finding out how the Tsuna of his world had been treated made his blood boil, especially since his Tsuna was a female on at that and therefore much fragile in some ways, though stronger in other ways.

So he sent her away after her abandonment to a world where Vongola and the mafia didn't exist, where the Sawadas didn't exist.

He sent her to a world where Tsuna didn't exist as to not cause a paradox. In that world, the ancestors of the mafia men and women died before their descendants could be born eventually.

He had no doubt that she would flourish in that world, the one where instead of the mafia, there were marines and pirates. Most importantly she would gain freedom and _be happy_ _for a chance_.

So, he was content. Though, it seemed the Vongola of his world would never gain Gesso as an ally. At best, he would be neutral since he wanted nothing to do with the Sawadas.

* * *

Little Luffy with short dark brown-almost black- hair and soft brown eyes was restless.

The village her _grandpa_-how she relished having someone to call that-had left her in was peaceful and quiet. It reminded her of _that place_.

_That place_ had been a rather seemingly quiet and peaceful town as well, but look at how that had turned out. Thus, she was a little wary.

She preferred loud, warm and homely places to quiet and rather cold ones at that. Though Fuschia wasn't cold per say, but she felt like an outsider in a village where everyone had grown up knowing one another.

The only good thing that had come out of the trip to the village so far was that her father had given her a name, his name. She was now _Monkey D. Luffiana_, or Luffy as her tou-san affectionately called her. She no longer had to bear the cursed name of _that family_, for she refused to call them as her own.

The only thing was that her grandpa had to leave her there in the care of a woman named Makino who happened to be the owner of a bar. She understood why her grandpa and father left her in the village, but she rather live alone than with a stranger she didn't know. She still was reluctant to trust other humans.

Her new grandpa did tell her that there was no way for her to know if a person was trustworthy from the start and that she had to get to know a person by taking a leap of faith to find out, but she didn't want to be hurt again like she had been in _that town_.

She _was going_ to find out a way to do that and prove grandpa wrong because, because she couldn't handle another betrayal.

At least grandpa visited her occasionally and her papa called her on the baby den den mushi he had given her a couple times a week to make sure she was alright. Then, there were the letters he sent her.

That was more than she could have ever said for _that man_.

Anyway, she couldn't really do much about her situation, so she resolved to explore the forest instead and focus on getting stronger.

She never wanted to feel that despairing feel of helplessness ever again and she also wanted the power to protect her treasures, whether they were her family or otherwise.

Thus, another chapter of her life began and Sawada Tsunayoshi officially ceased to exist while Monkey D. Luffy came into being.

* * *

Life in Fuschia Village was very peaceful, but boring even as months began to pass.

She preferred travelling with her papa than living here.

Dragon had a laugh when she told him this during one of his calls. It seemed his daughter had inherited his love of adventure.

She still didn't trust the villagers but was slowly warming up to Mayor Woop Slap and Makino. Something inside of her told her she could trust them, something intuitive that seemed to have popped up ever since she had vowed to find a way to be able to tell if someone was a good person or not.

Whatever it was, it saved her from quite a few situations in the forest.

Sometimes, she got the feeling that someone was following her in the forest, but she ignored it since that feeling told her that whoever it was was simply curious and meant no harm.

* * *

"Luffy, what happened?!" Makino panicked as she saw the rather large cut on her charge's side. Blood was soaking her white shirt to the point that it was turning bright scarlet from her side.

"It's nothing Makino-san. I just...fell," the little girl replied lamely.

"That's not just nothing. You're hurt!" she yelled as she rushed to her with a large first aid kit and started applying pressure to the wound to get the blood to stop flowing.

She ended up with bandages stretching from her right armpit to her bellybutton. T

he truth was she had had a very bad confrontation with a tiger, but she didn't want to worry the woman she started to see as an older sister. What really cemented her trust in Makino was the fact that Makino was actually scared for her.

It warmed her heart that she had another person that cared for her and that she could call family.

* * *

Two weeks after that event, Luffy noticed something strange.

Sometimes, when Monkey D. Luffy looked at of the corner of her eye, she would get a glimpse of _flames_. Flames of all sizes, color, shape, and brightness.

Once when she looked down in her glass of water after observing these flames, her eyes turned orange, a color akin to fire.

Sometimes if she focused on it when she knew a person was lying, their flames flickered.

Brightness had to do with if a person was good or not since Makino's and the Mayor's flames were bright and the boys in the village that liked to bully others had dim or dull flames.

People who had the same colors acted like each other, or had the same traits.

Shape, she guessed, had to do with mood since when the Mayor would be angry, it would spike up and dance all over the place and when he was calm, it would ripple.

She never did figure out what the size of a flame meant until much later, until she met _them_.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but the new chapter is finally here. Now, can anyone guess who was following her in the forest or who is she referring to when she says **_**them**_** at the very end? :D **

**Anyway, please review. It really gives me motivation and ideas when someone does. Sorry, there isn't much dialogue yet or any action. Right now, where just at a part where Luffy is becoming comfortable with herself and a little bit of how she got in the One Piece World. ****Byakuran also shows up and plays a reoccurring and major role in Luffy's life. **

**Also, yes Luffy is more mature even for a child. What she faced in Namimori forced her to grow up and have trust issues. She will be a little different from Canon!Luffy and Canon!Tsuna besides the gender difference. She will, however, have some personality traits from both of them.**


End file.
